Silver Arrow
by DoggyDog13
Summary: Halloween fic... Horror victoms are bitten one by one, Link can't handle this on his own... Pairings: LinkZelda, MalonSheik, and YolandaQuinn my characters
1. Hay Wagon Ride

Silver Arrow

Halloween is coming up so I figured I would write something for the occasion. This takes place after Majoras's Mask. Link, Zelda, Malon, Sheik, Yolanda, and Quinn, go to Terminia for Clock Town's festival but every 30 years the curse of Wolfos spread…

One who is bitten by the one Golden Wolfo will become a Wear Wolfo and will be forced to go through this transformation every full moon. Only the one who loves the beast in disguise shall end this curse by a Silver Arrow of death and life. A new opportunity and new way, yet so demolishing.

In this fiction Sheik will be his own person.

I do own the characters Quinn and Yolanda.

Here are some things about them…

Name: Quinn Kiyonshu

Age: 19

Info: He is a Hylian Soldier who quit once peace was restored. He hopes to become a fisherman, marry a beautiful wife, and have kids.

Height: 6'1

Hair Color: Black

Eyes: Gray

Weapon: Spear

Name: Yolanda Trushyo

Age: 17

Info: A mysterious half Sheikah and half Gerudo. She is quite unsure about love, due to the fact her father slaughtered her mother, and he disappeared. She swore she would get revenge one day…

Height: 5'6

Hair Color: Fiery Red

Eyes: Brown

Weapon: Twin Axes

And I'm sure you know the others…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hay Wagon Ride: Zelda's Pov

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get up Link!" I yelled as I stretched from the hay.

"Aw why Zellie?" Link said as he yawned.

"Breakfast is ready!" Malon shouted from the down-stairs

"I'm up!" Link then shot up.

I laughed, "Sure you get up for the food but not your own friend!"

"Aw fine I'll wait for you!" Link said, scratching his chin.

"Alright let's eat." I said with a wink.

"Hey you two sleepy headed love birds finally up and awake?" Romani said as she served up the eggs.

Sheik gave off a hearty laugh from the chair he was sitting in. "Shut-up Sheik because you know you like Malon." I glared back.

Lucky for Sheik, Malon hadn't heard the embarrassing comment.

Sheik gave me one of those dark looks that meant he was going to get me back. "Well let's eat I'm starved!" Link said as his stomach gave off a low growl.

I rolled my eyes but sat down. "Hey where is Yolanda?" I asked.

"I'm not to sure about Yolanda…" Romani trailed off.

"No!" Quinn Yelled.

"What?" Romani asked.

"She went to Ikana Canyon without her axes, and you know there is a bunch of criminals in Ikana Canyon…" Quinn replied.

"Calm down I can go get her." Sheik softly said.

"No Sheik, I won't let you go… Alone at least." Malon firmly stated.

"Hey I'll just go since you two are so worried about each other." Link interrupted.

"Oh no you don't hero boy…" I said.

"Enough arguing I'm going to get her…" Quinn said as he got up to go get his spear.

"We're all going…" Sheik said as he folded his arms as a way of making it final.

"Okay…" Link and I said in unison as we agreed.

"I'll stay behind just incase she does come back." Romani said looking down.

"Thank you, we'll be back soon." Malon cheerfully said.

"Just come back before sunset." Romani said as some kind of warning.

"Let's go now!" Quinn yelled.

We all nodded and ran out. Since there were many of us we just decided to take a wagon and three horses. Soon enough we were on our way to where ever Yolanda was…

-Three hours later-

"I'm hungry!" Link whined.

"You just ate!" I yelled back.

"Would you two lovers shut it up back there!" I heard Malon yell.

"Hey, why don't you and Sheik stop trying to get us together just so we can all go on double dates!" I also yelled.

"Don't talk to Malon like that!" I heard Sheik angrily yell.

"Then don't talk to Zelda like that!" Link furiously shouted.

"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN!" Quinn yelled from up front.

Then everyone was finally silent. I finally heard what Quinn was talking about… A SCREAM! It sounded like Yolanda's scream. "I'm coming Yolanda!" Quinn said with a determined look on his face.

Quinn then jumped down and sped off, taking one of the horses with him! "Wait Quinn!" I yelled out.

"Forget it, he cares about her so much he's doing something stupid… Let him, maybe it is what will truly save him and save her… For their sake at least…" Sheik said.

We all nodded our head and made a campfire to prepare for the night… Of the full moon…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little corny and a cliff hanger,

Well update please! The more the merrier!


	2. Those Eyes

Silver Arrow

Okay here it is…

I do not own the Legend Of Zelda……

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Those Eyes: Quinn's Pov

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yolanda!" I screamed through the foggy night.

I was truly chilled and stopped for a minuet and watched my breath as I exhaled. I then heard a pattering and scratching of footsteps circle me. "I can hear you and I am well armed so don't do any thing stupid!" I yelled.

I plopped off my horse and walked towards the graveyard where Yolanda might be. Just as I finished off some Stalfalos I found Yolanda lying by a gravestone. "Yolanda!" I yelled in concern as I ran towards her.

"Quinn…" She whispered. Yolanda looked up at me and her eyes were blood shot.

"Shh it's okay now we can leave…" I said as I picked her up.

"Get away from me…" She protested.

"It's okay I said I'm just taking you back to the camp site for the night." I sighed, "Look I won't tell anyone about this."

She went deep in thought and I heard rustling behind us. "QUINN LOOK OUT!" She then pushed me out of the way. "OWW!" I heard her scream

"YOLANDA!" I yelled. I got my spear and pierced whatever it was. It howled in pain and pinned me against the wall. Now I could see what it was, it was a Wolfo with piercing red and yellow eyes.

Yes, a black and gray Wolfo indeed. I then prepared for the bite of a Wolfo. The Wolfo then squirted out blood and ran away barely limping. It was Link striking the Wolfo with his sword. Sheik and him then gathered around me to check if I was all right.

I looked over to Yolanda who was out cold with Zelda and Malon at her side checking her wounds and such. "Yolanda…" I muttered under my breath.

"You okay man? That was some serious situation that you and her were in there." Link asked.

"I'm just fine, I don't know about Yolanda though…" I replied as I looked over to her motionless body.

We all then heard a loud howl that was near-by. "Let's go now…" I suggested.

We all agreed, mounted our horses, and left to the campsite. I then lifted Yolanda's limp body and placed it by the fire to keep her warm. I took off my vest and put it over her to keep her warm. "It's okay for you, I'm here…" I then lay next to her because I felt some cure for loneliness every time I came next to this girl.

I then drifted off to sleep but then felt someone shaking me awake, "Quinn… Quinn…" I heard Yolanda's voice.

"Hm, yeah, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, what about you?" She also asked.

"I'm just fine… By the way thanks for what you did back there did the Wolfo bite you?" I questioned.

"Yea… But I'm fine. I wanted to ask you, why did you come after me?" She then looked into my eyes with her brown chestnut.

"Because I care." I whispered, but I knew she had heard what I said.

"I-I guess I care about you too." She said blushing.

"Thanks I'm glad you do." I then pulled her close to me she did not protest surprisingly.

"Don't tell anyone…" She whispered as we both trailed off into a deep sleep.


	3. Late Night Horror

Silver Arrow

I do not own the Legend Of Zelda…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silver Arrow

I do not own the Legend Of Zelda…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Late Night Horror: Malon's Pov

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up in the middle of the night due to a nightmare. I shot up from the ground and gasped as I wiped away the sweat that trickled down from my brow. I decided to get up to get a drink and take a refreshing dip at the stream in Ikana Canyon. I snuck over, took Link's hookshot and made my way to the cliff.

"Going some where?" I heard a mysterious man's voice say.

"Sheik?" I asked.

"Smart girl. Now where are you going?" He questioned.

"Ikana Canyon to take a dip and get a drink from the stream there." I replied.

"Are you mad? You're not going alone at this time at night especially with all the thieves and such here." He said with concern.

"Well I'm going." I said as I made up my mind.

"And I'm following, you stubborn girl." He said, shaking his head.

He then gently took the hookshot from me as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Hang on." He spoke. He then fired the Hookshot at the tree growing out of the ground from the top.

"Nice aim Sheik." I complemented.

He shrugged his shoulders and led me carefully to the stream. "I know a passage way where we can swim to the swamp."

"Really?" I curiously questioned.

"Yeah, you want to go?" He hinted.

"Sure I'm up for a little exploring to-night." I said slyly.

"Nice, that would be-" Sheik was then cut off by a loud angry howl.

"That sounds pretty close Sheik… L-lets keep moving…" I trailed off as I clung on to his arm.

"If we move it will follow us… Stay close…" He softly said. I saw him get the hookshot ready and the scraping of paws was moving in on us.

"Sheik!" I yelled. "Watch out!"

"Argh!" He then pulled the trigger of the hookshot and it came in contact with a Golden Wolfo.

"T-that's a wolfo?" I stuttered.

I then bent down to check the hookshot wound, "Watch out Malon!" Sheik yelled.

"Huh?" I tilted my head to the side confused.

I then looked down to the Wolfo, it was no longer there. Sheik then shot it again at least three more times before the Wolfo had a chance to pounce upon me. "Let's go now Malon…" He finally said.

I nodded my head slowly. "I a-agree…"

We then headed back to the campsite. When we got back everyone was hudeled together. "Is everything alright?" I unsurely said.

"No…" Link whispered.

"W-what is it?" I stuttered as I asked.

"Zelda… A Wolfo attacked her…" He said in between breaths.

"What kind of Wolfo?" Asked Sheik.

"A Gold colored Wolfo…" Link trailed off, "Why?"

"We were attacked by the same color of Wolfo." Sheik replied.

"I saw that Wolfo too when I was in the graveyard!" Yolanda exclaimed.

"You did?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, and something didn't seem natural about it and it's glowing yellowish-red eyes." She explained.

"Zelda please wake up!" Link said with much sadness in his voice.

"Link…" Zelda whispered.

"Zelda…" Link said back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review if you please.


	4. Returning To The Ranch

Silver Arrow

I do not own The Legend Of Zelda…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Returning To The Ranch: Link's Pov

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zelda!" I then threw my arms around her. "I'm glad you're okay because that Wolfo attacked you and-" I was then cut off by the greatest thing in my life, a kiss from Zelda!

"A Wolfo attacked me?" She said confused.

"Well you're bleeding let's get you cleaned up." I said full of concern.

"I'm fine Link!" She yelled and then furiously pulled my hands off. "I mean it's okay Link I just don't want to worry yah." Zelda then kissed me again.

"I like your kisses…" I said to her longingly.

"I know… It's about dawn let's go back to the ranch now." Said Zelda.

I nodded my head in agreement. I thought there was something wrong with Zelda so I decided to talk to Quinn about it because he knows about women. While we were riding there on the wagon I pulled him aside, "Quinn can I talk to you about… Zelda?" I whispered.

He looked at me strangely but spoke, "Not now but at the ranch at lunch time."

I nodded and thanked him. When we got back to the ranch Zelda was kissing and hugging me like crazy! Not that I minded or anything… "Zelda why are you so loveable lately?" I asked.

"Aren't I always loveable?" She smiled as she spoke.

"Yeah… Ever since the Wolfo attack you have become well… More open with me about your feelings, which is great I think!" I explained.

"Good well I have to go eat lunch, later lover boy." She winked and left me speechless.

"Link!" Quinn called out from behind me.

"Hey Quinn. I wanted to talk you about Zelda." I spoke.

"Well go on." Quinn said.

"Alright." I took a deep breath. "There is something strange about Zelda, because before the Wolfo attacked her she was shy and now she is so open about her feelings like she kisses me and hugs me like crazy!"

"Hmm." Quinn went deep in thought. "I'm really unsure about this one. Maybe Zelda was afraid that something might happen to her again so she appreciates she has more time to live. I guess she told you she loves you because she is afraid something similar might happen again."

"Well I hope so…" I said as me and Quinn went back inside to eat a delicious soup for lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Sunsets And Kisses

Silver Arrow

I do not own The Legend Of Zelda…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunsets and Kisses: Yolanda's Pov

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey everyone I'm going to take one of the horses and heading to the Great Bay, okay?" I said out loud.

"Sure let me join you half way because I have to go to Clock Town to get my spear sharpened anyways." Quinn said holding up his spear proudly.

"Fine then let's go." I said turning my back out the door.

I heard Quinn scrambling me and finally shutting the door. "Heh… Thanks for coming." I whispered.

He just nodded his head in reply. "Let's take one horse. When we pass Clock Town I can just get off half way."

I shrugged, "Eh sure it's fine with me…"

"So why are you going to the Great Bay?" He asked.

"I like the sunset… And the pirates could maybe give me some clues on my mothers slaughter…" I trailed off.

"Oh… I don't mean to be nosy or anything, but whatever happened to your parents…" He asked full of concern.

"Let me tell you…"

_-flashback-_

"_Mommy!" I yelled._

"_Daddy and I have some things to work out sweetie please go and Narboou will watch you… I love you…" My mom then sent me off to Narboou's room._

_They thought I went to the other room but I was pressing my ear against the door and looking through the peak-hole. I heard my dad shout, "We can't raise our little girl as a Gerudo! We've already taught her the Gerudo religion, it's time we do things the Sheikah way." _

"_I'm sorry but this is how I was raised, plus what kind of life would she lead on if she was Gerudo religious and Sheikah raised! Then what? Would she marry a Hylian?" Mother shouted._

"_I'm sorry I have to do this…" My father then un-sheathed his dagger and stepped slowly towards my mother._

"_Mommy…" I whispered._

"_W-why are you doing this!" She shouted._

"_Shh there needs to be blood shed for the family… You just so happen to be the useless one of the family…" He lowered his voice._

"_I won't let you take me this easily!" My mother then unsheathed her twin swords and took fighting stance._

"_Wife v.s. husband, in other words man v.s. women, gee who will win!" My father lunged at my mother._

She never had a chance to move due to his quick movement. "Mommy!" I yelled. This time I got the attention of Gerudo gaurds and my own father.

"Let's get this over with." My father kissed my mother for the last time sticking his tounge down her mouth. "Die bitch!" He then took his dagger and slit her throat.

_He then flipped out of the window and was never seen again… But the memories of the murder stayed forever and in dreams always and forever playing through out my head…_

-End of flashback-

"I'm so sorry Yolanda…" Quinn whispered into my ear.

"It's okay maybe they were right what would happen if I were to marry a Hylian…" I hinted to Quinn.

He didn't get it though. "Hey are you sure you want to go to the Great Bay alone?" He asked.

I sighed, "I don't even want to go to the Great Bay anymore, may I join you in Clock Town?" I asked.

Quinn gave off a flashing smile, "Wonderful that would be."

We then dismounted horse and entered Clock Town. We went to the Laundry Mat and rung the bell. Kafei came out with his wife Anju. "How may we assist you?" Anju asked.

"Hey I need to drop this off at the Curiousity Shop to get my spear sharpened if that's okay." Replied Quinn.

"Sure it will be ready tonight." Kafei spoke.

"Thank you good-bye" Quinn and I then left as he led me back outside Clock Town. "Hey Yolanda… Umm want to go to the Great Bay?" He asked.

I nodded my head in reply. On the way over was silent. When we got there I took Quinn's hand and sat him down on a towel. I looked away because I felt a small blush creep up upon my face. "Quinn… I want to tell you something…" I softly spoke.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and dramatically kissed me on the lips. "Sorry I could not resist the taste…" He said with a cherry blush on his face.

"I wasn't going to say I love you…" I said. Quinn then looked away, "But I should've…" I said as I gathered up my courage.

"Yeah…" Quinn quietly said, "So, what does this mean?"

I rolled my eyes, "It means I love you stupid, now kiss me!"

I then leaned in for another kiss, which was a masterpiece in my life that I would never forget. It was almost to perfect, as the sun was setting and the moon was rising is the moment we were kissing passionately. I was right, it was too perfect. At that moment we heard the chilling howl, "The ranch!" Quinn exclaimed as he pulled away.

"Link and Zelda! They're in danger we have to leave now!" We then both hurriedly mounted the horse and sped off toward the ranch.

When we got there, there was two Golden Wolfo's running around everywhere. All of a sudden one attacked our horse which sent us flying off! "Quinn! You okay?" I asked concerned.

"Fine how about-" He was then cut off as I heard him scream in pain. A WOLFO BIT HIM!

"Get off him!" I yelled as I drew my twin axes. "Taste your blood!" I then swung at the Wolfo and it lunged at me. It pinned me down and looked me in the eyes, "I'm not scared of you!" I yelled.

It just whined and ran away. I then saw Link running towards me, "Yolanda, It's Zelda! She's-She's the Wolfo!" He yelled.

"Get everyone to safety I have to check if Quinn is okay!" I replied.

"Okay!" He then sped off to get everyone to safety.

"Quinn! Damn it you can't die on me now!" I yelled as I clutched him. I was getting teary eyed…

I then felt butterfly kisses on my arms on which I was holding him in. "Q-Quinn! You're okay!" I exclaimed.

"Of course I'm okay, now lets get the HOOOOWLING Wolfos!" He yelled.

Quinn was acting strange I thought…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Effing review please!


End file.
